El Remedio Milenario
by Kaito Scarlet P. F
Summary: Inuyasha ha perdido el habla, nadie sabe que lo ha causado, con ayuda de la anciana Kaede encuentan un artefacto que les dará una pista de cómo solucionarlo y se verán metidos en un embrollo lleno de aventuras y complicaciones. si quieren saber mas estoy segura que leerán .
1. Problema Mudo

_**Perdón si se ofenen por el lenguaje y por favor corrijanme si me he equivocado el alguna cosa con respeco al fic.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: ya lo saben Inuyasha no me pertenece; pertenece a Rumiko takahashi,**_  
_**excepto ,claro, los personajes creados por mi dentro de la historia, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro solo para diversión y entretenimiento de los lectores y mia. Prohibo el plagio de esta historia.**_

**_algunas aclaraciones_:**_  
_

_Blablabla **Palabra desconocida explicada al final del fic **  
_

_—"blablabla"—**Pensamientos de los personajes**_

—blablabla—_**Personajes hablando**_

—O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó —**_Cambio de tiempo ya sean unas horas o del sengoku a la era actual_**

* * *

**El Remedio Milenario. **

**By KaItOsCaRlEt PF**

**ஜ ஜ CAPITULO 1 ஜ ஜ**

De noche en la era del sengoku Kagome se encontraba despierta pues hace unas horas que Inuyasha se había ido a encontrar con la _miko_ de barro, Kikyō, y pesar de haber aceptado que Inuyasha se encontrara con ella esto a Kagome no la dejaba conciliar el sueño pues tenía un raro presentimiento sobre esta noche.

—"_Inuyasha, ¿Qué estas haciendo_?"—Se preguntaba Kagome mientras veía que su reloj marcaba las 10:00pm.

—Inuyasha—Suspiró la joven viendo las estrellas.

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba recargado en el árbol _Goshinboku_ con la miko muerta en sus brazos; el _Han'yō_ había corrido a abrazarla al verla y lo preocupó el hecho de verla mas pálida y mas fría de lo normal, además de las pequeñas ojeras que se asomaban bajo sus ojos.

—"_Naraku ya me las pagarás, aunque me quede poco tiempo en este mundo_"—Pensaba Kikyō mientras abrazaba al Hanyou—Inuyasha tengo que irme, después nos veremos—Kikyō se alejó de los brazos de Inuyasha y empezó a correr adentrandose en el bosque.

—Kikyō—Suspiró nuestro _Han'yō_ favorito dandose la vuelta para marcharse al campamento en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Se tardaría un poco pues aunque todavía faltaban algunas horas para que se despertaran, faltaba mucho trecho todavía para llegar al campamento; la _Shinidama Chuu_ de Kikyō lo habia guiado a un lugar muy apartado esta vez. De pronto gracias a sus sensibles orejas captó algunos ruidos extraños cerca, así que decidió segirlos hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenían...el pozo devora huesos.

Cuando llegó notó que algo o alguien se quejaba dentro y decidió acercarse un poco a ver de que se trataba, pues no recordaba que Kagome hubiera viajado hacía su mundo.

—Auch—Se quejó la criatura dentro del pozo mirando a su alrededor.

—¡¿Qué hago en este lugar?!—Grito la extraña criatura alertando a Inuyasha quien estaba a unos pasos de el pozo y al oir semejante grito se había puesto en posición de defensa tomando la empuñadura de _Tetsusaiga_ esperando a cualquier movimiento por parte del extraño.

—De seguro fue mi hermanita para molestarme otra vez; siempre ella y sus mañas, pero ya verá cuando la encuentre—Refunfuñaba la criatura soltando un gruñido.

Los movimientos dentro hicieron que Inuyasha desenvainara a Colmillo de acero preparandose para atacar. Unos minutos después salio una extraña criatura con expresion enojada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para asomarse cayó sentada en el suelo causando un despliege de tierra.

—¡Me va a oir!—Gritó la extraña ojiazul pero cambiandoo su semblante furioso al oler a alguien mas y volteó para ver a Inuyasha con expresión de duda.

—¿Quién carajo eres tu?—Preguntó el de pelo color plata previniendo los desastres que causaría si aquella criatura de extraño vestuario fuera una enemiga pues debía reconocer que su poder era un poco alto.

—_"Y ahora que lo pienso sus ropas son parecidas a algunas que he visto en el mundo de Kagome, ademas eso que tiene en el cuello no es un Kotodama no Nenju"—_Pensaba escéptico el ambarino sin apartar su mirada de la criatura quien lo miraba con una ceja arriba y una abajo, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar algo.

—¡¿Qué tanto me ves?!—Preguntó exasperado por la escutriñadora mirada de aquella extraña. Después de oír esto, la extraña criatura de pantalones militares relajo el frunce y se lo quedo mirando incrédula.

—"_creo que ya se donde estoy_"—Pensaba la rubia mientras adoptaba un frunce serio y se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo del suelo, en lo que la de ojos azules se levantaba del suelo Inuyasha pudo notar como unas orejas negras se asomaban sobre su cabeza

Al levantarse la ojiazul tomo una pose arrogante de brazos cruzados y dijo en actitud de superioridad—A ti que te importa tonto—Este comentario fue un golpe para el gran orgullo del cual el ambarino era poseedor este saltó sobre la rubia quien lo esquivó con maestría, pero no escapando de caer sentada graciosamente tras haberse tropezado con una roca causando la estridente risa burlona de su adversario quien se acercó tratando de cortarla con su espada pero de nuevo fue esquivado.

—¿Piensas matarme?, por que si así lo quieres ven de una vez ¡inútil!—Y así se dio comienzo a una extraña pelea en la que uno utilizaba una espada gigante y otro sus garras, para defensa y ataque.

O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó

—Qué bien dormí—Se levantaba bostezando la _miko_ de pelo azabache quien a pesar de haber dormido unas escasas cinco horas había dormido como un tronco; al desperesarse se dio cuenta de que a unos metros, se encontraban sus amigos preparando la comida y se sorprendió un poco al no ver a Inuyasha reposando en un árbol o molestando a shippo asi que decidió peguntarles.

—Buenos días chicos, ¿Saben donde está Inuyasha?—Claro, aquel falso tono de felicidad que habia deseado saliera de su boca nunca lo hizo pero sus amigos afortunadamente hicieron caso omiso a ello.

—Buenos días Kagome—Dijo el pequeño Shippo saltando a los brazos de la _miko_.

—¿Cómo está señorita Kagome?—Pronunció el monje libidinoso, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la exterminadora al ver que la dulce _miko_ bajaba su cabeza un poco.

—No te preocupes Kagome, ya volverá de todas maneras él se puede cuidar muy bien—Trato de alentar a su amiga. La linda _miko_ se sentó en silencio respondiendo algunas veces a los comentarios y preguntas que hacian sus amigos al tratar de aliviarla.

—"_Ese perro tonto, ya verá cuando lo vea_"—Pensaba el pequeño zorro mientras veía como su madre adoptiva servía con aparente alegría la comida a todos.

De repente se escucho un sonido proveniente de los arbustos que tenían a su lado, esto causó que todos se pusieran alerta y prepararan sus armas para atacar a lo que sea que viniera de alli.

—¡Entregenme los fragmentos de la perla!—Gritaba un ogro saliendo de los arbustos.

—¡_Hiraikotsu_!—Gritó la exterminadora lanzando el boomerang gigante el cual atravesó el ogro por la mitad pero sorpresivamente este se volvió a unir dejando perplejos a los buscadores de la perla.

Se escucho un grito proveniente de la _miko_ de ojos azabaches mientras una de sus flechas atravesaba el monstruo como si de mantequilla se tratase dejando perplejos a sus amigos quienes permanacían como espectadores viendo como el ogro era purificado con eficacia.

—Eres sorprendente Kagome, lo hiciste de un solo movimiento—Dijo Shippo feliz abrazandole las piernas.

—Señorita Kagome, déjeme decirle que en realidad a mejorado mucho con el arco—Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras iba acercando su mano "maldita" hacia la parte posterior de la exterminadora.

—¡Monje Miroku!—Gritó muy enojada la exterminadora pegandole al ya nombrado fuertemente en su cabeza.

—Pero Sanguito, ¿Porqué me pegas?—Decía un monje muy adolorido sobándose instintivamente el _chichon _en su cabeza. Todo lo sucedido fue observado ante la atenta mirada de sus dos acompañantes quienes estallaron en carcajadas arrancándoles una sonrisa a el monje y la exterminadora al ver como su amiga reía gustosa.

De repente en los arbustos se escucharon algunos ruidos los cuales los alertaron de nuevo esperando otro atacante pero se asombraron al ver salir de los arbustos a un Inuyasha lleno de moretones y rasguños, en verdad muy magullado. La _miko_ al verlo en tal estado se acercó rápidamente al albino y haciéndolo sentarse procedió a curarlo, pero esto no fue lo que mas les sorprendió a todos los presentes sino el hecho de que...¡el _Han'yō_ no se había quejado!

—Inuyasha ¿Qué te sucedió? y ¿Porqué estas tan lastimado?—Exclamó con preocupación la joven sibila molestandose al no obtener respuesta por parte del _Han'yō_ el cual abrió un poco la boca dando a entender que estaba mascullando algo

—Inuyasha ¿Porqué no me respondes?—Kagome ya se estaba desesperando al no oír algo por parte de su amado el cual se encontraba mirando hacía otro lado.

—"_Feh esa maldita perra, ya verá cuando la encuentre_"—Pensaba el albino tratando de levantarse con determinación, aunque le estuviera costando un poco, tal vez mucho, bien, en realidad le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo cosa que le dificultaba en demasía el pararse siquiera.

—¿A donde vas Inuyasha?, no he terminado de curarte—Dijo al ver que el ambarino luchaba por levantarse.

—¿Qué te pasa perro tonto?, ¿Porqué no le respondes a Kagome?—Exclamó recibiendo una mirada fúrica de parte de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Lo que sea con lo que peleaste te comió la lengua?—Preguntó el monje. Está frase lo hizo recordar la muchacha con la que horas antes había luchado cosa que lo enfureció así que con su velocidad habitual llegó a unos pasos del Monje y sucedió lo inevitable.

O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó

—Inuyasha no tuviste que haber sido tan fuerte con él, ha pasado mucho tiempo y el monje Miroku no despierta—Regañó preocupada Kagome.

Hace algunas horas habían partido con el pobre y libidinoso monje el cual estaba desmayado desde que, para el resto del grupo, Inuyasha lo había golpeado sin razón.

—Inuyasha aunque sea, ¿Dinos por que lo golpeaste así?—Dijo un poco enojada con el _Han'yō_ , la exterminadora que se encontraba cuidando del monje dormido en el lomo de su gata.

—Perro tonto, ¿Qué se subió a tu trasero?—Musitó en los brazos de Kagome el pequeño Yōkai pero Inuyasha no le dio la mas mínima importancia pues desde el punto de sus amigos , los cuales lo veían con gotas en la cabeza, parecía un perro tratando de encontrar algo con su olfato.

—"_Esa perra tonta_"—Meditaba el Hanyou sobre su creciente odio a la rubia que horas ántes lo había apaleado y lanzado con tal fuerza que lo hizo llegar al campamento en el que lo esperaban sus amigos.—"_Maldita tonta, cuando llegue va a desear no haber nacido_"—Pensó mientras gruñía mucho, demasiado para el gusto de sus asustados compañeros—"_Esta espada lo único que hace es retrasarme_"—Así sus compañeros fueron expectadores de como el Hanyou, cegado por la ira, dejaba en las manos de Kagome su espada y salía saltando a toda velocidad por los arboles.

—¡No!—Gritó Kagome con preocupación.

—Ese perro tonto a donde cree que va sin su espada—Dijo el _kitsune_ con el seño fruncido mirando hacia donde se había alejado su amigo _Han'yō_.

—Lo mejor será seguirlo ántes de que cometa una locura—Sugirió el monje despertando de su gran letargo sentandose.

—Pero no creo que Kirara nos aguante a todos—Dijo un poco angustiada la exterminadora consciente de los estragos que podia causar su amigo de platinada cabellera sin la compañia de su espada.

—Tranquila Sango yo iré corriendo—Exclamó el Monje bajandose de la gata dejando espacio en ella para que se subieran el pequeño _Kitsune_ y su amiga sacerdotisa.

—Vamos Kirara—Y así todos empezaron a perseguir al _Han'yō_ quien sospechosamente se dirigía a la aldea de aquella vieja sacerdotisa cosa a la cual no le dieron la importancia necesaria.

Mientras dentro del pozo devora huesos se encontraba la criatura de pantalones militares con algunos rasguños pero su ropa estaba misteriosamente intacta.

—Maldito Inuyasha—Decía la anteriormente contrincante del albino mientras despertaba —"_Hermana mía, mira que volver al mundo de el __Han'yō_ y sus amigos"—Pensaba la ojiazul mientras veía al exterior del pozo y se encontraba con el bello azul del cielo, lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

—_"Oh no, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_"—Se repetía una y otra vez la rubia degradada mientras escalaba dificultosamente por las paredes del pozo—Oh no—Fue lo único que dijo ántes de cerrar los ojosy apretar los puños hasta mas no poder cual volcán a punto de explotar, poco a poco sus heridas sanaron soltando un pequeño vapor rojo; cuando nuestra invitada estaba por explotar notandose como la vena en su frente se hacía cada vez mas grande y unas marcas al estilo Naruto furioso se notaban mas, ademas del pequeño humo que empezó a manar de ella, habló un poco para si misma.

—"_Tranquilizate Coraline, tú puedes vamos, no te dejes descontrolar por ese estúpido...¡es tan exasperante! , como se atreve a golpearme ese Inútil_"—Pensaba tratando de apaciguarse, algo que no estaba funcionando a juzgar por la liberación de energía demoniaca junto con el gran grito de fúria que provenía de la rubia.

* * *

Cerca de allí una sacerdotisa viajera escuchó el grito y corrió a ver que pasaba, pronto se sorprendió al ver a una _Han'yō_, denotada así por sus orejas, emanar tanto poder. Antes de siquiera respirar la _Han'yō_ se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la sacerdotisa y clamando por saciar su sed de sangre con esa sacerdotisa se acercó a ella pero esta en un rápido movimiento formó un sello con sus manos al rededor de una flecha sagrada y poniendola en su arco...disparó.

Después todo ocurrió en camara lenta para Coraline, por un lado estaba la flecha con un potente poder sagrado y por el otro estaba ella petrificada; pronto sintió como una filosa punta le daba justo en el pecho clavandola en el arbol detrás de ella, percibió una fuerte energía que le nublaba cada uno de los sentidos, poco a poco su poder iba disminuyendo, su vida pasó delante de sus ojos de pronto se arrepintió por haber retado a su hermana y haberla hecho enojar, pudo percibir con el poco tacto que le quedaba el dolor, aquel que no se parecía a los miles de _osuwaris_ por parte de su hermana cuando se enojaba; pronto dejó de sentir y se sumergió en un oscuro sueño.

—Vaya al parecer hice bien sellandola en ese arbol así no causará problemas—Dijo fijandose mas en la extraña ropa que utilizaba esa Hanyou

—Qué raro se viste, ademas tiene un _Kotodama no Nenju_, cuando llegue a la aldea le preguntaré a Kaede si fue ella quien le puso ese collar—Exclamó marchandose hacia su destino.

O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó

—¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha?, está un poco extraño—Musitó la sacerdotisa Kaede viendo como el _Han'yō_ se encontraba moviendo sus orejas de un lado a otro con las manos entre su _Haori_ y su espada, por fin habían logrado calmarlo cuando llegó a la aldea con su forma de demonio y fue sentado hasta conocer el centro de la tierra.

—No se, desde que llegó al campamento ha estado como loco, tiene una herida en el pecho que se veía muy mal cuando lo curé y además no ha hablado—Reclamó Kagome al ver como el _Han'yō_ se tensaba de vez en cuando por algún ruido afuera.

—Kagome creo que deberías ver sus heridas, es obvio que por alguna razón se ha quedado mudo pues es muy inusual en el quearse callado—Exclamó la venerable.

—Tiene razón anciana Kaede—Diciendo esto se levantó dispuesta a cambiar los vendajes del _Han'yō_.

—Inuyasha dejame curarte—Le dijo al _Han'yō_ quien parecía ido, ya no se movía, así que empezó a quitarle el _haori_ descubriendo que las vendas no estaban y sus heridas ya estaban curadas.

De repente con un brusco movimiento Inuyasha giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cabaña, al verlo de esta manera todos los presentes vieron que alguien entraba...

* * *

_Aclaraciones:  
_

_Kotodama no Nenju: Collar de dominación.  
_

_Miko: Saserdotisa.  
_

_Osuwari: Abajo.  
_

_Hiraikotsu: Boomerang gigante.  
_

___Shinidama Chuu: Serpiente cazadora de almas._

_Goshinboku: Árbol sagrado._

___Tetsusaiga:Colmillo de acero._

___Haori: Chaqueta (o algo por el estilo) utilizada sobre el kimono.  
_

_____Han'yō: Hibrido._

_Yokai: Demonio_

* * *

_**Bien, he corregido lo mas que he podido el fic, recuerden por favor que soy principiante y lo estoy haciendo sola. Si tienen algún tipo de duda, sugerencia y o comentario, por favor mandenmelo en un review, les aseguro que será escuchado y atendido.**_

_**Les informo que además en el transcurso del fic nesecitaré personajes; en el segundo capitulo dejaré los datos respectivos si quieren participar. Sin más me despido.**_

**" El que hiere no sabe y el que sabe no hiere"**

**╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮**

**¡FUCK YEAH!**

_**Y **__**Adios.**_

_**Ate.**_

_**[[[[{{{{Scarlet}}}}]]]]**_


	2. Solución Inesperada

**_Disclaimer: ya lo saben Inuyasha no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko takahashi,_**  
_**excepto, claro, los personajes creados por mi dentro de la historia, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro solo para diversión y entretenimiento de los lectores y mia. Prohibo su plagio.**  
_

**_Algunas aclaraciones:_**

_Blablabla—**Palabra que será explicada al final de fic.**_

_—"blablabla"—**Pensamientos de los personajes.**_

—blablabla—_**Personajes hablando.**_

—O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó—**_Cambio de tiempo ya sean unas horas, minutos, segundos ó del sengoku (era feudal) a la era actual._**

* * *

**El Remedio Milenario.  
**

**By **_**KaItOsCaRlEt PF**_

**ஜ ஜ CAPITULO 2 ஜ ஜ**

En una montaña lejana con tierra árida rodeandola se sentía un gran poder y un rugido muy extraño, como de una bestia encarcelada. Minutos después se siente un temblor en la tierra en conjunto con varias palpitaciones provenientes de la extraña montaña pronto mas rugidos se escucharon y un grito desgarrador se hizo presente.

El único de los vampiros había despertado y sus sirvientes salían de la tierra con varios quejidos, preparandose para la defensa de su dueña quien se encontraba en una gran celda dentro del monte, encadenada y con grilletes. A pesar de estar en precarias concidiones su rostro era totalmente blanco, pálido y sin ningún rastro de tierra; sus ojos delineados finamente por una peculiar lina negra y sus ojos rojos clamando por sangre denotaban su fiereza; después de su pesado despertar unas palpitaciones la invaden y el poder sagrado de la montaña le impedía con mucho dolor, el liberarse de su prisión.

Dando un grito, la _Han'yō_ de extraño pelo rubio da el llamado a sus sirvientes mas poderosos quienes luchaban contra la energía de la montaña encerrados en una caja de madera para ir al llamado de su dueña, despertando asi a las extrañas escencias custodiantes de la prisión.

Mientras en unas montañas no muy alejadas, para ser mas especifícos en un templo, dos hermanos escucharon los rugidos provenientes de la montaña.

—Ha despertado, verdad hermano—Dice una pequeña niña de ojos esmeralda con un deje de temor en su voz.

—Así es Harem, el mounstro ha despertado después de tanto tiempo y luchará por salir a reencontrarse con sus sirvientes—Exclamó un joven monje de cabello corto negro y ojos violetas.

—Hermano, deberíamos avisarle a Yume ella es quien debe ir a defender la prisión; además Goten, ¿Tú sabes por que despertó?, según tengo entendido—Vasiló un poco la pequeña—El vampiro solo despertará si su legítima hermana la llama y pués, ella fue desterrada hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?—Dijo la niña dudando de su palabra.

—Creo que Yume ya ha despertado, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver?—Musitó el monje evadiendo el tema con una sonrisa; en realidad lo estaba preocupando que la leyenda por fin se cumpliera y por fin el ó la vampira, pues nadie conocia bien que era, despertara para sembrar el terror junto a su hermana. De pronto fue sacado duramente de sus calvilaciones al oir como su hermana gritaba, se fue corriendo a ver que sucedía y sus ojos se volvieron puntos al ver tan extraña situación ante sus ojos.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?—Gritó exaltado al ver a su hermana tirando todo a una pequeña personita de unos diez centímetros de cabello rojizo largo amarrado en una media cola y ojos marrones claros la cual solo gritaba —¡Hey niña ya dejame, no te voy a hacer daño!—A lo que su hermana respodía gritando algo como —¡Monstruo, Monstruo; no me comas!—

Por fin, después de salir de su asombro fue en ayuda de la valiente guardiana del Este, Alina Yume.

O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó

—Anciana Kaede, en realidad usted no ha colocado recientemente un _Kotodama No Nenju—_Preguntó una vez mas una joven sacerdotisa a la venerable.

—Es cierto, el único collar que he colocado es el de Inuyasha—Dijo la venerable señalando al _Han'yō _quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, atendido por Kagome, mientras Sango atendía a su amado y libidinoso monje, tambien noqueado en el suelo.

—En serio lo siento, no fue mi intención de veras que no sabia—Se disculpó de nuevo la sacerdotiza de ojos negros.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes ya se le pasará—Dice quitandole importancia al asunto la _miko_ de extraños ropajes.

—Si, ya te disculpaste mucho, no te preocupes, en realidad se lo merecía el _Houshi—_Le dice con una sonrisa la Taijiya, mientras le colocaba una venda en la cabeza a Miroku el cual se había tratado de propasar con la invitada.

_FLASH BACK_

_De repente con un brusco movimiento Inuyasha giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cabaña, al verlo de esta manera todos los presentes vieron que alguien entraba, pronto divisaron la cabeza de una linda sacerdotisa que veía extrañada de que hubiera tanta gente en la cabaña de la Anciana Kaede; esta sacerdotisa, para sorpresa de todos, saco un pergamino y se lo lanzo justo en la cara a Inuyasha, él veía escéptico el trozo de papel pegado a su cara.  
_

— _"Y esta tonta que, Feh si piensa que con un pedazo de papel me va a derrotar ¡está loca!"_ — _Pensaba el Han'yō mientras se disponía a tocar el papel en su cara pero ántes de acercarse a el su cuerpo fue entumecido por una fuerte corriente eléctrica._

—¡_Duerme!_ —_Ordenó la miko desconocida y pronto vieron caer a Inuyasha.  
_

_Todos estaban en shock, nadie decía nada, cuando apareció por la otra puerta de la cabaña, la anciana Kaede, esta solo se limitó a observar la situación y sentarse tranquilamente._

— _Hola querida cuanto tiempo_ — _Exclamó la venerable hacía la miko de cabello y ojos azules.  
_

— _Señora Kaede, mucho gusto ¿Cómo se encuentra?_— _Dijo sin dejar de hacer unos signos al rededor de su flecha; Kaede al ver lo que iba a hacer la detuvo ántes de que sellara a Inuyasha alli mismo.  
_

— _No querida, ninguno de los youkais, monokes y Han'yōs aqui representan una amenaza_ —_Dijo en tono sabelotodo la abuela haciendo reaccionar a la mas joven._ _  
_

— _OH lo siento, no lo sabía_ —_Dijo arrepentida mientras le quitaba aquel extraño papel de la frente de Inuyasha.  
_

— _No te preocupes, suelen confundirlos a menudo_ — _Perdonó rápidamente Kagome al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de su colega Miko.  
_

— _Disculpe señorita, ¿Quisiera usted tener un hijo con migo?_ — _Lanzó la típica pregunta, el monje Miroku.  
_

— _Oh, ¡¿Como se le ocurre preguntarle eso a una Dama?!_ — _Y Diciendo esto le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza con su arco, dejandolo inconsciente.  
_

_FIN FLASH BACK  
_

— Está bien — Dijo con resignación La de ojos azules extremadamente claros — Señora Kaede pero no hay nadie mas en esta zona que pueda hacer un Kotodama ademas de usted y yo —

— Estas en lo cierto pero por que lo preguntas, Dani — Buscó una explicación la anciana, mirando inquisidoramente a la mas joven.

— _"Y ahora que digo, si les digo que selle a una _ _Han'yō__ que tenía un Kotodama no Nenju, de seguro se van a enojar_" — Pensó la joven de ojos claros.

— Em...por nada jejeje — Exclamó con nerviosismo la de pelo azul agitando las manos restandole importancia al asunto afortunadamente la anciana recordó algo y volteandose a Kagome dijo — Kagome creo que ya se quien puede ayudar a Inuyasha —

— ¡¿Quien?! — preguntaron todos incluyendo a Miroku quien ya había despertado y a Inuyahsa quien preguntó con la mirada.

— Ella — Señaló a Stephany — ¿Verdad? — Preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

— Em si, si claro yo, yo los puedo ayudar — Exclamó la despistada _miko_ al ver que era con ella — Claro si con esto quedo perdonada yo con gusto les ayudaría — Dijo con perseverancia y determinación en sus ojos recibiendo un asentimiento general por parte de los buscadores de la perla.

— Vamos entonces — Se levantó la anciana Kaede saliendo seguida por Stephany quien ya a unos metros de la cabaña gritó — !Rápido, corran! — Llamando la atención de los que aun se encontraban en la cabaña quiene en seguida salieron siendo guiados hacia el templo de Oeste.

O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó

Cerca del templo ya nombrado dentro de una gran cuevase encontraba un ataúd con flores rodeado de velas, oro y figuras budistas.

Todo el silencio que alli estaba se vió interrumpido cuando la tapa del ataúd se abrió dando paso a una huesuda mano que fue tomando forma hasta ser una humana; fue saliendo poco a poco el cuerpo dejando ver a una hermosa muchacha de ojos cafés, pelo negro, largo y con flequillo, muy parecida a kagome pero con el pelo mas largo adornado con una hermosa evilla de flor de _sakura_ y a juzgar por sus ropajes se trataba de una sacerdotisa.

— Así que ya despertaste, querida — Empezó a hablar un extraño anciano apareciendo de la nada.

— Si monje Riota y por lo visto es hora de partir, ¿verdad? — Dijo observando a el extraño anciano que al parecer era un espiritú.

— Si Maru, es hora de que cumplas tu deber, debes reunirte lo mas rápido posible con Yume por que seguro ya te esta esperando — Exclamó el extraño monje sin cabello pero con abundante barba.

La joven sacerdotisa, salió del ataúd y al poner un pie en tierra su cuerpo se encontró rodeado por un poder, era como si la escencia de la misma estuviera escondida y hasta este momento haya ingresado a su cuerpo.

— Está bien, me voy — Exclamó la sacerdotisa Maru tomando su carcaj y su arco, los cuales se encontraban en un pilar al lado del que anteriormente fue su ataúd.

— Ten cuidado cariño, el viaje va a ser duro — Dijo el anciano teniendo en cuenta lo distraida que podía ser su nieta.

— Si abuelo, Adiós — Diciendo esto salió corriendo por la entrada de la cueva regalandole una dulce sonrisa a su abuelo el cual sin perderla de vista murmuró — Mi niña espero que no te pase nada...ya no se porqué aceptaste ser la guardiana del Oeste — Y desapareció.

* * *

Mientras en el Este, nos encontramos con la imagen de un apuesto monje calmando a una pequeña niña de ocho años con una personita de ropajes de sacedotisa guerrera tipo midoriko, una vaina amarrada a un lado y una ocarina al otro.

—A ver Harem, ya entendiste—Reclamó el mayor a su pequeña hermana.

—Si niña, ya ves yo solo me encuentro aquí por una misión—Dijo sonriendo triunfante la personita de 10 centímetros en la mano del monje.

—Pero, me tratas de decir que esta pequeñita—Refiriendose a la guerrera— Es la legendaria guardiana del Este ¡¿Alina Yume?!—Se exaltó incredula la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas.

—Así es, esa soy yo y creo que debo ir a la montaña, no debo permitir que nadie entre —Dijo mirando a los dos chicos con una dulce sonrisa que se presentaba a la vez triste.

—¿Qué tal si la llevamos hermano?, no creo que llegue muy rápido en esa forma— Preguntó viendo de reojo a la de pelo rojo. Su hermano iba a responder pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Oye para tu información me puedo transformar!—Dijo la pequeña Alina bajando de la mano del monje, al poner una pien en tierra fue recuperando el tamaño normal de un humano, bueno, un poco bajita de uno con cincuenta más o menos y muy orgullosa exclamó—Ja, Querida, tú crees que una guardiana sería una buena si tuviera ese tamaño—

—La verdad no, pero bueno—Le restó importancia al asunto la pequeña y le dijo a su hermano—_Oni-san_, que tal si vamos los tres, por lo visto los mounstros que conquistan la entrada son muy malos— terminó sacando colmillos y mirando "amenazadoramente" a su hermano.

—Si, querida son malos pero, lo curioso es que solo se quedan afuera, en realidad nunca han tratado de entrar, solamente no dejan que nadie pase—Respondió Alina dejando por fuera de la conversación a Goten el cual se había dado por vencido al tratar de entrar en ella y ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso como expectador.

—Pero si ellos custodian que nadie entre, ¿Porqué tienen que ir los guardianes?—Preguntó Harem a su nueva amiga.

—Pues exacto, la cosa es que no nos dejan acercar y adentro, ademas de estar el vampiro tambien se encuentra una especie de cajita que ha sido sellada con poder espiritual y allí se encuentran los sirvientes mas poderosos de "_The brothers of destruction"_ —Explico la azabache refiriendose al dúo que formaban anteriormente el vampiro y su hermana u hermano

—Y se necesita realzarlo, aunque la verdad no se porque despertó si solo lo hace cuando su hermana está en problemas y considero que ese hermano u hermana es muy poderoso como para caer presa de algún hechizo o trampa— Terminó Alina frotándose la barbilla en tono pensativo.

—¿Oigan no creen que debamos ir a ver la priedra de las visiones?, puede que ella nos de respuestas de si algún ente del mal trata de tener los servicios de The brothers of destruction—Entró por primera vez en la conversación el joven monje.

—Claro que buena idea y...¿Dónde la tienen?—Dijo la guerrera del Este y sin mediar palabra fue guiada a otro lugar rápidamente jalada por Harem.

O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó

—Y bien aqui esta la legendaría piedra de las visiones, de seguro ella les ayudará, solo hagan sus preguntas—Dijo Dani posandose a un lado de una especie de altar de madera con retoques muy finos, en el centro se encontraba una hermosa perla azul.

—Está bien, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?—Preguntó con curiosidad la_ miko_ del futuro.

—Bien, lo primero es que la persona que ha sido afectado toque la perla—Explicó la miko de ojos negros mirandolos fijamente y con una triunfal sonrisa.

—¿Eso es todo?, señorita—Interrogó el monje Miroku dudando de que fuera tan fácil.

—Así es, esta perla es capaz de ver la cura de todos los males, pero al estar protegida por Dani, no es permitido que cualquiera acercarse—Dijo con tono de sabelotodo la venerable Kaede.

—¿Tú eres quien protege esta perla?—Preguntó exaltada la exterminadora.

—Sí, pero se hace tarde creo que sería adecuado que me dijeran quien es la persona que está sufriendo aquel mal, necesitamos que toque la perla—Exclamó en tono serio la joven sacerdotisa.

—Es este tonto perro— Exclamó Shippo apuntando al _Han'yō— ¡_¿Qué esperas idiota?!, ve—Le gritó a Inuyasha desde la seguridad de los brazos de su madre adoptiva, recibiendo una fulminante mirada de parte del _Han'yō_ el cual se acercaba a la perla tocandola con un poco de temor al sentir el poder espiritual de la misma.

—¿Tú eres quien necesita resolver algo, no?—Dice seria la protectora a lo que el Hanyou asiente—Me lo hubieran dicho, tiene una barrera de protección—Exclamó haciendo diferentes signos con sus manos, después colocandolas en el centro del altar y haciendo palpitar el altar saliendole un par de rayos azules dijo—¡10 Palmas!—Así se desvaneció una barrera invisible dandole paso a Inuyasha, quien con un poco de duda avanzó y toco la perla la cual soltó un gran resplandor que segó a todos.

Una vez se hubo discipado la luz una clase de pintura emergió de la perla mostrando una imagen algo terrorifica de una hermosa chica de piel pálida, extraño cabello rubio y ropas en estado deplorable (_para ser mas exactos vestía un pantalón militar y una camisa blanca sin mangas_), ella se encontraba amarrada con grilletes de manos y piernas a la pared, esta chica gritaba cual poseida tratando de soltarse y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, clamaban salir de allí y se veía muy molesta.

—Kagome—Se escuchó decir a el pequeño Shippo quien se aferraba más a Kagome que se encontraba asustada ante tal imagen, al igual que los demás.

—¿Q-Qué significa esa imagen?—Titubeo la exterminadora de mounstros.

—B-Bueno, cre-creo que para remediar este mal debe de morderlo la—Dijo tragando en este momento la ahora asustada protectora de la perla—Vampiresa que se encuentra encerrada con sus sirvientes en la montaña de _Hades—_Mientras veían como cambiaba de imagen y se mostraba tal monte desde lejos, mostrando como miles de criaturas se levantaban de los suelos.

—¡¿La Vampiresa?!—Gritaron los presentes a lo que la _miko_ asentía con un suspiro...

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_Onisan: Hermano.  
_

_Kotodama no Nenju: Collar de dominación.  
_

_Miko: Sacerdotisa.  
_

_Hades: Rey del inframundo.  
_

_The brothers of destruction: Nombre dado al duo que antes formaban Undertaker y Kane en la WWE, el cual tomé prestado para designar al dúo de la vampiresa y su hermana, y que pronto cambiará a The sisters of Destruction.  
_

___Han'yō: Hibrido._

___Houshi: Monje.  
_

___Youkai: Demonio.  
_

___Mononoke: Youkai Tipo animal (ejemplo: Kirara)  
_

___Sakura: Tipo de flor japonesa  
_

* * *

_**Bien, he terminado el segundo capitulo y lo he corregido, perdonen si mi información es errónea, ya saben si tienen críticas, sugerencias y u opiniones, por favor dejenlo en un review, sin más les dejo los datos de los que me tienen que informar si quieren aparecer en mi historia como lo han hecho ya dos personas (alina yume y maru):**_

**_-NOMBRE(por favor sin carácteres raros y que sea fácil de decir)_**

**_-ESPECIE(si son hibridos por favor dejen de que especies)_**

**_-PODERES(especifiquen por favor las armas)_**

**_-APARIENCIA, GUSTOS Y PERSONALIDAD(lo mas claro posible por favor, recuerden que es como aparecerán el el fic)_**

**_-VILLANO Ó BUENECHOR(expliquen como quieren aparecer o si lo dejan a mi iaginación)_**

**_-Y POR ULTIMO SI QUIEREN VER COMO SALEN NO MAS LEAN._**

**_Bueno sin mas los dejo, no se olviden dejar su review recuerden, solo si quieren que siga esta loca nueva aventura._**

_"No hay ataúd que pueda mantener mi cuerpo bajo tierra"- Jhonny Cash  
_

**_Ate._**

**_[[[[[{{{Scarlet}}}}]]]]_**


	3. La montaña de Hades

_**Perdón por faltas gramaticales, por la tardanza y por el lenguaje. **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: El anime "Inuyasha" pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mia al igual que algunos personajes. Además este fic es hecho sin ánimo de lucro y PROHIBO el plagio de esta historia y su publicación en otros lugares sin mi consentimiento.**_

_****__**Algunas explicaciones:  
**_

_**Blablabla Palabra desconocida explicada al final del fic**_

—"blablabla"—Pensamientos de los personajes

—blablabla—Personajes hablando.

* * *

_**El Remedio Milenario.**_

By KaItOsCaRlEt PF

ஜ ஜ CAPITULO 3 ஜ ஜ  


Una misteriosa montaña de aura maligna se alzaba en el horizonte, a sus pies miles de cadáveres cubiertos con armaduras de diferentes épocas, salían del suelo como _zombis_.

Esta montaña había sido el lugar en el que durante años los habitantes de las aldeas aledañas iban a hacer un sacrificio al dios del inframundo llamado _Hades_, puesto que siempre se depositaban allí los cadáveres de todo aquel que moría, se decía que así cruzarían mejor las almas al _inframundo_ y se creía que un día el Dios se molestaría por dejarlos en ese lugar; la justificación de esto es que los primeros monjes que habitaron esas aldeas habían dejado aquella creencia la cual pasaría de generación en generación por muchos años aunque esta resultara sospechosa. El misterio que guardaba aquella suposición era que dentro de esta montaña se encontraba una vampiresa encarcelada y los monjes percibiendo que los aldeanos corrían peligro al saberlo decidieron callar, la realidad de esto solo había sido revelada a aquellas personas que iban a ser las guardianas del Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste al igual que estas les dijeron parte de la historia a algunas personas quienes iban a ser las encargadas de despertarlas cuando llegara la hora.

Una semana había pasado desde que el primer rugido se había hecho presente y los aldeanos pensaban que era por que el Dios _Hades_ se había enojado; desesperados al no saber que hacer los hombres decidieron ir a ver lo que sucedía pero murieron atacados por uno de esos esqueléticos monstruos que al parecer defendían la entrada a la montaña.

* * *

—Kagome, tengo hambre—dijo Shippo en los brazos de la exterminadora mientras la _miko_ preparaba la cena.

—Tranquilo Shippo estos pescados no tardarán en cocerse— Respondió la _sibila_ con una sonrisa.

Todos se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en el claro de un bosque pues habían salido una vez habían recibido la noticia de que el antídoto de Inuyasha sería la mordida de la vampiresa que aguardaba encarcelada en la montaña de _Hades;_ Shippo se encontraba jugando con sus crayones mientras Sango le daba su opinión de vez en cuando sobre sus dibujos, el monje Miroku se encontraba recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados o eso quería dar a creer pues la verdad es que de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas a la exterminadora y la única que se daba cuenta de esto era Kagome quien reía por lo bajo; pero alguien faltaba y ese alguien se encontraba sentado en lo mas alto de un árbol un poco lejos de los demás.

—"_No puedo creer que no he encontrado a esa tonta con la que pelee hace días, esa maldita"_ —Pensaba nuestro _Han'yō_ favorito mientras gruñía y fruncía el seño mirando hacia el horizonte.

La tarde era muy bella y todo estaba muy tranquilo, a su alrededor habían varios animales pero sospechosamente ningún monstruo se había acercado a atacar a los buscadores de la perla. De repente Inuyasha sintió un olor desconocido cerca de sus compañeros de equipo así que sigilosamente bajó del árbol y se dirigió hacia el campamento.

Al seguir el olor, logró ver entre el follaje a un humano de piel extremadamente blanca cuyo cabello, ojos y ropajes negros resaltaban sobre ella; el joven que no aparentaba mas de dieciséis años estaba vestido de manera medieval con una gabardina, unos pantalones bombachos y unas botas negras, además cargaba en su lado derecho una espada cuyo mango era dorado y era sostenido fuertemente por su mano como si fuera a atacar en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha vio como la mirada de aquel muchacho seguía fijamente los movimientos de sus compañeros; pronto decidió acercarse mas a este, sacar su espada y atacar pero fue ágilmente esquivado por su adversario quien mirándolo mal saco su propia espada y se dedicó a atacarlo con maestría llamando la atención de los compañeros de viaje del _Han'yō_.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Gritó la _miko_ al ver a su amado siendo atacado por un muchacho cuyo rostro era frío como un tempano. Pronto todos se dirigieron a ayudar pero el chico desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciendo un signo con su mano.

* * *

Una sombra se deslizaba velozmente en busca de algo, al llegar a una puerta con cadenas y candados se materializó en una joven cuyo cabello azulado llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos violeta miraban la puerta con seriedad como si allí se encontrara algo muy valioso; su vestuario consistía en una gabardina manga corta de color rojo con los dos primeros botones abrochados, ambos de color negro y una blusa corta que deja ver su ombligo y un short con toques dorados. Sus pies se encontraban enfundados en unas medias negras hasta su rodilla y poseía unos botines rojos con decoración de pequeñas cadenas y toques de negro.

La chica después de analizar por unos minutos la puerta sacó un pequeño bastón de la cinta dorada atada a su pierna derecha. El bastón se convirtió en una guadaña plateada, con la hoja de la guadaña empezó a hacer un signo circular con una estrella de cinco puntas en el centro con palabras en un idioma extraño, una vez hecho el signo este empezó a billar haciendo que los candados se liberaran y las cadenas se rompieran.

—Por fin has llegado—Hablaba una voz rasposa proveniente de detrás de la puerta.

—Si, espero no te hayas desesperado y quieras matarme—Bromeó la chica abriendo la puerta suavemente y caminando dentro por el único sendero iluminado por antorchas.

—En vez de hacer bromas sin sentido, apresúrate y sácame de aquí—Decía la voz gruñendo.

La chica al oírla se apresuró y llegó hasta el final del camino donde se encontraba una chica de pelo rubio con las puntas negras, ojos azules, orejas sobre su cabeza de color negro, camisa tipo esqueleto blanca, pantalón militar estilo _Goku_ y botas negras tipo militares.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?—Preguntó la _Han'yō_ perro con aspecto tranquilo.

—Parece que te hubiera atacado un gato—Respondió la de pelo azul con una sonrisa que fue respondida con una medio sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

— ¿Trajiste mis armas?, Megumi—Cuestionó la de ojos azules con un repentino tono de enojo.

—Si, aunque no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para conseguirlas, Kaito—Respondió sacando una pistola plateada y una negra de sus bolsillos dejándolas en el piso.

—Bien, ahora te importaría quitarme estas cosas—Suspiró la rubia mirando con disgusto los grilletes en sus manos y piernas.

Sin mencionar palabra Megumi utilizó su hacha tratando de romper las cadenas mas solo pudo romper una, al parecer el aura espiritual que las rodeaba era demasiado poderosa, tanto que el poder del hacha se vio rechazado y lanzado al techo haciéndolo caer.

—Mierda—Fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que el techo cayera.

Después de que el techo cayera todo quedó en silencio hasta que debajo de varias rocas se empezó a escuchar quejidos y como la _Han'yō_ _shinigami_ enterrada allí luchaba por quitar las enormes rocas de su cabeza.

— Parece que el techo no te quiere— Dijo riendo a carcajada limpia la vampiresa.

— Ja- ja-ja muy graciosa— Rio falsamente la de ojos violetas mirando mal a su amiga y próximamente se paró mirando pensativamente las cadenas que momentos antes habían repelido el poder de su guadaña la cual ahora le servía de bastón.

— Me podrías esperar un rato ya vuelvo— Musito marchándose sin dejar que Kaito respondiera.

—Oye, ¡no me dejes hablando sola! — Dijo con enfado en su voz la _Han'yō_.

(Inserte: Sleepy Hollow Theme)

Por otro lado la _Han'yō_ _shinigami_ ya había salido de la habitación y se encontraba caminado por los oscuros pasillos de la montaña. Todo se encontraba muy oscuro, se oían goteos por cada lugar mientras ella seguía su camino con un poco de temor estando a la defensiva a cualquier cosa extraña de repente divisó a lo lejos una puerta de estado viejo la cual se encontraba medio abierta; decidió entrar, al hacerlo pudo ver miles de cadáveres y manchas rojas en las paredes de tan sombría habitación; en el centro de esta pudo ver como se encontraba un pilar en el que en su cima descansaba una pequeña caja de música. Escaló con dificultad y al tener la caja en sus manos esta se abrió dejando ver como salían muchas almas de allí y se escapaban por el camino por el cual había venido.

—¿Esas no eran las almas de la _casull _ y la _Jackal?_ — Se preguntó en voz alta para acto seguido salir corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Una pluma blanca bajó del cielo posándose con delicadeza en el piso dando paso a Kagura quien caminó a paso lento una vez había guardado su medio de transporte.

—"_Así que aquí es"_ —Pensó viendo una muchacha con un _kotodama no nenju, _clavada en un árbol.

Después de observarla un poco tomó su abanico cortando el árbol de un tajo dejando solo la parte en la que estaba clavada la flecha, levanto a la muchacha inconsciente, sacó una de sus plumas y se montó en ella subiendo también a la _Han'yō_.

Luego de un largo viaje Kagura llegó al castillo en el que aguardaba Kohaku por su llegada quien al verlas llegar no dudo en coger a la chica de orejas de perro y llevarla dentro del castillo dejando a Kagura sola pensando en lo que Naraku pensaba hacer con esa_ Han'yō_.

Al llegar dentro, Kohaku dejó a los pies de Naraku la señorita de pelo rubio, el de la piel de babuino la observó definidamente notando el collar en su cuello el cual llamó su atención; decidió tomarlo y observarlo, al dar la vuelta a la perla principal el nombre de _Coraline_ se hizo visible sacándole una sonrisa maquiavélica.

* * *

—Hermano, ¿cuánto mas falta? Ya estoy cansada— Se quejaba una niña de ocho años al ver a su hermano examinando el paisaje de la tarde.

—Ya no falta mucho Harem, te aseguro que llegaremos en un dos por tres—Exclamó con una gota en la sien.

Minutos después la niña volvió a preguntar— ¿Ya llegamos? —Lo que le fue respondido por un— no— por parte de su hermano.

— ¿Ya _merito_? —Preguntó la niña.

—No— Dijo su hermano en tono monótono haciendo que su hermana callada por unos minutos y se quedara observando a la guardiana de este quien iba unos metros mas adelante.

— ¿Ya llegamos? —Interrogó de nuevo la niña con insistencia a lo que su hermano, ya con venas brotadas en la frente y rojo de la exasperación explotó con un — ¡No, que no entiendes niña del demonio! — Haciendo llorar a su hermana.

— ¡Oye!, ahora que le hiciste— dijo Alina con tono de enojo mientras iba a ayudar a la pequeña quien se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

— ¡¿Yo?! —Respondió alterado el monje— Ha sido ella, me ha estado molestando todo el camino y ya no me la aguanto—.

—Bien de todas maneras no importa, supongo que podemos acampar y comer aquí—Dijo rascándose la mejilla con un poco de duda mientras cargaba a la niña de ojos verdes, la dejaba recargada en un árbol y se iba a recoger ramitas para hacer una fogata.

—Perdón— Exclamó después de un rato la pequeña.

—No, no te disculpes, la culpa es mía por no ser más paciente— Respondió el monje acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola.

* * *

—"_Mmm por aquí se siente la energía de una guardiana me pregunto si es Alina Yume, la guardiana del este"_ — Pensaba la sacerdotisa Maru caminando por el bosque cuando de repente vio una sombra en la cima de uno de los arboles, al acercarse descubrió que se trataba de una joven de largo y liso cabello dorado con un vestido y zapatos azules, sus ojos de eran de un bello color esmeralda.

—Oye, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Porqué estas pisando mi naturaleza?— Exigió saber la de ojos verdes volteando a ver a la sacerdotisa que viajaba por allí.

—Yo soy la guardiana del oeste, Maru—Respondió en tono pasivo haciendo que la muchacha de cabello rubio desapareciera en el aire y volviera a aparecer a unos metros de ella.

—Así que se supone que eres la sacerdotisa que revivió ¿verdad? — Pregunto con pasividad la chica que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años.

—Creo que así es—Respondió un poco confundida al escuchar aquel apodo—Pero, ¿Quién eres? —Interrogó la de pelo negro.

—Yo soy la guardiana y madre tierra del norte, Als—Respondió la de vestido y zapatos azules tomando de la mano a la sacerdotisa y llevándola dentro de un árbol en donde había una especie de casita donde estaba una _Han'yō _sentada a la mesa, esta tenía unas orejas y una cola negras su cabello era de color castaño oscuro llegaba hasta un poco antes de su cintura y poseía un flequillo que le tapaba un poco de su ojo derecho, ella se levantó dejando ver un hermoso _kimono_ rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con mangas mas largas que sus brazos; flores rosas en las orillas; unas botas cafés estilo Koga cubrían sus pies; en su cuello colgaba un collar con una hoja, un remolino, una llama de fuego y una gota de agua.

—Kasumi, ella es la guardiana del Oeste, espero la trates bien— Dijo la madre tierra dirigiéndose a la _Han'yō_ gata.

_—_Claro que si, madre— Respondió la de pelo café haciendo una reverencia hacía Maru quien se quedó un poco sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

* * *

_Glosario:_

_Zombis: Se le denomina así en el culto del vudú a una persona resucitada que carece de voluntad y se comporta como un autómata._

_Hades: Aunque también llamado Plouton; según la mitología griega se le denomina así al Dios del inframundo quien es hijo de Cronos y Rea, adeás de hermano de Zeus._

_Inframundo: Según la mitología griega y romana , el Inframundo era un lugar subterráneo dode las almas descienden para ser juzgadas por lo que hicieron en vida._

_Miko: Sacerdotisa._

_______Sibila: Sinónimo de sacerdotisa.______  
_

_____Han'yō: Hibrido._

_____Goku: Personaje principal del anime Dragon Ball.  
_

_____Shinigami: es un dios de la muerte en la mitología japonesa.  
_

_______Casull: Pistola plateada perteneciene a Kaito._

_________Jackal: Pistola negra perteneciente a Kaito._

_Kotodama no Nenju: Collar de dominación._

_Coraline: Hce referencia a La hermana gemela de la Vampiresa.  
_

_Merito: Palabra de ámbito mexicano que significa casi.  
_

_Kimono:Vestido, traje, hábito  
_

* * *

_**Espero les guste mi historia; disculpenme por la tardanza pero no había tenido ánimo para escribir.**  
_

_____**Les informo que l**_**_os personajes de los cuales he tenido el permiso de utilizarlos son:_**

**_Alina Yume (Guardiana del Este): Clarii99_**

**_Maru(Guadiana del Oeste): Maru-chan1296_**

**_Megumi (Aliada de la vampiresa): SweetMegu._**

**_Kasumi (Aliada de la Madre tierra del Norte): princesita10ify_**

**_Als(Madre tierra del norte y Guardiana del Norte): Alejandra gonzales Orjuela (conocida mía)_**

**_Dani(Sacerdotisa): Daniela Rios Hernandez (Conocida mía)_**

**_Por favor pasense un rato por sus perfiles si quieren conocer mas cosas acerca de ellas...  
_**

* * *

**_Si quieren aparecer en mi fic por favor dejen lo siguiente en un PM o un review:  
_**

**_-NOMBRE(por favor sin carácteres raros y que sea fácil de decir)_**

-ESPECIE(si son hibridos por favor dejen de que especies)

-PODERES(especifiquen por favor las armas)

-APARIENCIA, GUSTOS Y PERSONALIDAD(lo mas claro posible por favor, recuerden que es como aparecerán el el fic)

-VILLANO Ó BUENECHOR(expliquen como quieren aparecer o si lo dejan a mi iaginación)

-Y POR ULTIMO SI QUIEREN VER COMO SALEN NO MAS LEAN.

* * *

**_Una vez dicho todo esto me despido y ¡QUE VIVA EL METAL! ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮  
_**

_**Ate.**_

_** [[[[{{{{Scarlet}}}}]]]]**_


	4. Espíritu Maligno

_**Hola a todos, les pido mil perdones por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, el colegio y el facebook me mantenían sumamente ocupada, además de una gran falta de inspiración..Pero ya estoy aquí así que disfruten de mi trabajo.**_

_**A y por cierto, tal vez no les guste las escenas sangrientas pero ahora que saben que las hay creo que tendrán más precaución al leerlas.**_

_**Malas palabras también hay.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: ya lo saben Inuyasha no me pertenece, pertenece a Rumiko takahashi,  
excepto, claro, los personajes creados por mi dentro de la historia o claro las persona participantes en la misma, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro solo para diversión y entretenimiento de los lectores y mia. Prohibo su plagio.**_

Algunas aclaraciones:

_Blablabla__**—Palabra que será explicada al final de fic.**_

—

_"blablabla"__**—Pensamientos de los personajes.**_

—

blablabla_**—Personajes hablando.**_

—

O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó_**—Cambio de tiempo ya sean unas horas, minutos, segundos ó del sengoku (era feudal) a la era actual.**_

* * *

**El Remedio Milenario.**

**By KaItOsCaRlEt PF**

**ஜ ஜ ****CAPITULO 4 ஜ ஜ**

— ¿Quién habrá sido esa persona? — Preguntó Kagome a sus compañeros, mientras avanzaban por un camino de piedras que dejaba ver a un lado el bosque y al otro, campos de cultivos de arroz, en los cuales estaban algunos aldeanos que los veían con atención y cierto temor. Mientras en las sombras unos ojos azules los miraban fijamente como un cazador a su presa.

—No tengo idea, señorita Kagome, por su mirada se veía que no tenía muy buenas intenciones con nosotros— Respondió Miroku con pose pensativa.

—Jmm, su vestir se parecía un poco a los de tu época, Kagome— Dijo Shippo en los brazos de la ya mencionada mientras veía hacia adelante.

—La verdad es que nunca había visto a una persona como él en mi época, aunque traía cosas que usan algunas personas de Tokio— Exclamó Kagome recordando las botas y el cinturón negro que usaba ese chico.

— ¿Qué clase de personas? — Preguntaron a coro.

—Los militares— Respondió con simpleza la joven dejando desconcertados a todos los que la acompañaban, incluyendo a cierto_ Han'yō _ que se encontraba escuchando unos metros más adelante y había volteado con cara de confusión. Kagome al verlo volteó y en confirmación de sus sospechas, todos tenían la misma cara del híbrido dando a entender que no habían comprendido aquella corta explicación, obligando a la _sibila_ a explicarles con una gran gota en la cabeza — "_Me olvidé por un segundo que no estoy en mi época"_ — Dijo para si la _Miko_ procediendo a explicarles a sus aturdidos compañeros— Verán, en mi época, hay personas que trabajan defendiendo a otros en peligro—.

— ¿Cómo nosotros? — Preguntó infantilmente el zorrito. En la oscuridad el dueños de los ojos azules se reía pensando _—"Estos tipos sí que me divertirán, será muy fácil manipular sus mentes; estoy seguro que "El soldado" querrá ayudar al "Caballero" si es con el tal de reírse de los demás"_ —.

—Así es Shippo, ellos se hacen llamar militares y policías— Terminó su explicación la azabache con una sonrisa. Inuyasha al haber aclarado sus recientes dudas empezó a caminar nuevamente dejando atrás a sus compañeros quienes al verlo lo siguieron. _—"Se parece mucho a cierta persona que conozco"_ — Pensaba la persona en las sombras mientras rodaba sus ojos.

—Kagome, ¿Tú crees que ese chico sea una de esas personas? — Interrogó Sango.

—La verdad es que no lo creo, pues no creo que representemos alguna amenaza y usualmente ellos se encargan de amenazas contra los humanos. Además no creo que haya podido pasar por el pozo devora huesos, solamente Inuyasha y yo podemos pasar—Respondió concentrada en un punto lejano la _Miko._

Después de esta respuesta, siguieron su camino sin mediar palabra y viendo de vez en cuando un mapa, el cual les había sido dado por la sacerdotisa Dani al iniciar su viaje.

— "_Y pensar que tengo que seguirlos, si siguen en silencio creo que moriré de aburrimiento"_ — Meditaba el vigilante desde las sombras, quien los había seguido desde hacía unas 3 horas en las cuales nadie, ni siquiera Shippo, había dicho nada de nada y todo seguiría así si no es porque de repente apareció una de las tantas extensiones de Náraku esta era un monstruo deforme justo como lo sería un zombi de _Resident Evil_, despedía un aire putrefacto el cual se mezclaba con la hedionda esencia de su creador, Náraku. Inuyasha comenzó a toser graciosamente mientras sostenía el cuello con sus manos, los restantes del grupo buscador de la perla se tapaban la nariz con un gesto de profundo asco.

— ¡Qué olor tan asqueroso! — Repetía Sango tapándose la nariz con su mano derecha mientras buscaba su protector con su mano izquierda.

— ¡Parece como un pedo de un zorrillo! —Dijo Shippo mientras lloraba por el olor; Sango al tener su protector puesto alcanzó rápidamente su arma y con ágil movimiento despejó un poco el olor dando tiempo a que sus amigos salieran corriendo cual bala.

—_"¡Guacala, que olor y ni siquiera puedo reírme de sus caras!"_ — Exclamó la criatura que observaba a nuestros protagonistas mientras se alejaba un poco dejando ver su blanco rostro, sus ya mencionados ojos color mar, su cabello dorado el cual era tapado por un casco; su apariencia constaba en una armadura de caballero medieval estilo _Rey Arturo_. El caballero, bajó su casco dejando ver solo sus ojos y procedió ya sin sentir ningún olor a vigilar de nuevo a su presa, tal y como se lo habían ordenado.

* * *

—Tengo sed— Dijo la vampiresa mientras se encontraba sola mirando hacia el piso sin ninguna expresión y sus ojos se iban tornando rojos; de repente, la puerta en frente suyo, se abrió dando paso a dos luces extremadamente blancas quienes al llegar frente a la vampiresa, entraron inmediatamente en las pistolas a sus pies irradiando un aura maligna —Vaya, al parecer ya despertaron, chicos— Exclamó la _Han'yō _de pelo rubio con puntas negras viendo con aspecto psicópata lo que momentos antes había pasado mientras que por la puerta se asomaba una agitada Megumi, quien jadeando llegó frente a su amiga; ella al ver a la prisionera preguntó con desdén.

— ¿Ya tienes hambre? —

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, he pasado más de mil años encerrada en este maldito lugar— Respondió la de ojos rojos con voz rasposa mientras emanaba energía maligna tensando las cadenas que aún la mantenía prisionera sin lograr romperlas y casi siendo purificada por la energía en aquellas cadenas.

La _shinigami_ de ojos violetas veía aquel espectáculo— "_Parece una niña pequeña "_— En efecto, los pensamientos de esta eran correctos, pues después de emanar energía maligna para intentar zafarse, había dado un respiro y en este momento intentaba romper con sus dientes, cual perro rabioso, las cadenas que aprisionaban aún su mano derecha. La verdad es que a la de pelo azul le parecía sumamente gracioso el ver a la orgullosa _Kaito_ hacer algo tan vergonzoso—_"No aguanto más la risa, si no para, estoy segura que estallaré"_ —Pensaba la _Shinigami_.

En ese mismo instante se escuchó el sonido de algo romperse, lo cual llamó la atención de la de ojos color violeta quien al ver lo sucedido, quedó en completo shock.

—Mi-mi di-diente— Exclamó la _Han'yō _ de ojos azules con voz lastimera y algunas lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

—Jajajajajajaja— se carcajeó la _shinigami _ rodando por el piso agarrándose el estómago el cual le dolía del esfuerzo y lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver a la vampiresa tratando de alcanzar su diente con su mano izquierda, la cual se encontraba libre de las cadenas que ataban aún sus piernas y su brazo derecho.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Preguntó una voz misteriosa e inocente, era como si una serpiente hablara; es decir, con aquellas terminaciones profundas con la letra s.

—Hola Akary, ¿Cómo has estado? — Preguntó la rubia volviendo al control junto con sus ojos los cuales pasaron de tener una mirada psicópata y unos ojos rojos a una mirada calculadora y unos ojos azules, acompañados de una sonrisa confiada, sin uno de sus colmillos claro.

— Bien, muchas gracias, ¿y tú? — respondió saliendo de las sombras una chica de cabello corto negro el cual le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos verdes que resaltaban en la oscuridad del lugar e iban en juego con su pálida con algunas escamas en sus mejillas; su vestuario consistía en unas "_balerinas_" verdes con detalles dorados, unas medias negras hasta medio muslo, a juego un unos shorts verde aquí .

* * *

Un chico de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos negros cual carbón se encontraba caminando cerca de la montaña-cárcel donde residía su ama observando detenidamente a los monstruos que allí se encontraban.

Cerca de allí estaba la guardiana del Este con sus acompañantes. Después de caminar por siete días seguidos con cortos descansos y escasa comida, llegaron a los pies de la montaña; la pequeña niña del grupo venía en los brazos de su hermano, Goten, el cual tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, ellos se veían realmente mal; sin embargo Alina venía caminando muy jovialmente, parecía que había dormido en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

—Hermana mayor, ¿Por qué tú no te ves tan mal como mi hermano? —Preguntó somnolienta Harem quien despertaba en los cómodos brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Pequeña, ¿Qué clase de guardiana crees que sería si me canso tan fácilmente?— Respondió con otra pregunta la linda guardiana mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña y le daba un beso en la frente. Al parecer estaba totalmente distraída con la pequeña, pero no, estaba totalmente atenta a su alrededor, sentía dos presencias, las dos eran buenas pero una de ellas se sentía algo extraña, como si le faltara algo.

La guardiana caminó pisando sin querer las flores del lugar dirigiéndose hacia el aura que era más pura siendo seguida por el monje de cabello negro; de repente fue detenida por Kasumi Isumi la aliada más febril de la guardiana del Norte, Als.

—Eso no le va a gustar a la señorita Als—Dijo parándose con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Als?, ¿Ella ya está aquí? — Preguntó Alina sorprendida de la rapidez de la guardiana.

—Aquí estoy— Dijo la guardiana mencionada saliendo de la tierra con un gesto enojado — ¿Qué se supone que haces pisando mis flores? —

—Lo siento Als, no fue mi intención pisarlas — Respondió la de pelo café con gesto apenado apartándose del lugar; la de cabello rubio caminó hasta donde estaban las flores pisadas, se agachó y al tocarlas las curó.

—Espero no vuelva a suceder— Dijo a su compañera guardiana. De repente se escuchó un grito muy agudo que los alertó poniéndose en guardia.

—¡No! — Se escuchó desde el cielo y pronto se vio a la legendaria sacerdotisa Maru caer desde el cielo con un gesto de terror, pues a pesar de tener muchos poderes, las sacerdotisas no podían volar y mucho menos ser inmortales.

—¡Cuidado! — Gritó Goten muy alertado al ver caer a la guardiana con esa velocidad, afortunadamente Kasumi se dio cuenta a tiempo y formó un torbellino con sus manos haciendo que la de ojos Maru aterrizara en el, poco a poco lo fue haciendo más pequeño y la guardiana del oeste bajó sana y salva a la tierra.

—Uff, eso fue peligroso— Murmuró con el corazón algo agitado la sacerdotisa después de ese estrepitoso viaje al que momentos antes fue sometida.

O.Ó¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,O.Ó

_—Claro que sí, madre— Respondió la de pelo café haciendo una reverencia hacía Maru quien se quedó un poco sorprendida por lo que había pasado._

_—Y dime, ¿sabes algo sobre los terremotos que he percibido en la parte Este? —Preguntó la de vestido azul sentándose en el cómodo sillón natural que estaba en su sala invitando a sentarse también a la que aguardaba aún en la puerta._

_—Pues en realidad la Vampiresa ha causado ese terremoto, ha despertado— Respondía yendo a sentarse junto a Als. La madre tierra estaba plenamente sorprendida con esta noticia, así que se levantó parando también a Maru, la tomó de la mano y tomó también a Kasumi; entonces como si fuera arena movediza, bajaron lentamente por el piso yendo hacia algún lugar._

_En el trayecto Se podía observar a su alrededor una especie de túnel de colores brillantes, habían varios agujeros negros entre estas manchas, algunos mostraban imágenes extrañas sobre animales (al parecer) que nunca en su vida habían visto; Maru y Kasumi miraban todo con gran interés y sorpresa. De pronto hubo un fuerte ruido; de uno de los agujeros salió un monstruo colosal, peludo y con grandes dientes afilados, la sacerdotisa tomó su arco y una flecha haciendo que este al recibirla emitiera un chillido ensordecedor._

_—¡Cuidado, es un __Sasquatch__! —Gritó Kasumi sacando sus cuchillas lista para matarlo, lanzó una de ellas hiriendo al monstruo, haciendo apartar a Maru en el trayecto. Mientras esto sucedía la guardiana del norte los observaba entretenida; cuando se aburrió empezó a silbar atrayendo la atención del monstruo el cual se acercaba a ella, la gata y la sacerdotisa aprovecharon uniendo sus poderes, Maru purificó las cuchillas de Kasumi envolviéndolas en un color rosa intenso, entonces la gata estuvo lista para atacar y …._

_Falló._

_Si, fallo dando a pocos centímetros del monstruo._

_Justo donde estaba la madre tierra silbando cual pajarillo alegre, quien al darse cuenda de lo que se le venía saltó agarrando su vestido de forma graciosa — ¿¡Qué les pasa!?, ¿¡Acaso quieren matarme!? — Gritó asustada, enojada haciendo un tono de voz y una cara graciosa. La otra guardiana y la __Han'yō__ se rieron de esto pero al recibir un fuerte manotazo del Monstruo, esquivándolo a duras penas descubrieron que no era buena idea reír en ese momento._

_Als, se acercó al monstruo y empezó a llamarlo al estilo del más valiente de los camioneros._

_—¡Oye monstruo inútil, lárgate de aquí animal! — A pesar de ser la madre tierra era obvio que estaba enojada y no quería ser amable con ningún ser vivo de la tierra en estos momentos; el monstruo la escuchó fuerte y claro, se quedó viéndola un rato y al ver los ojos furiosos de la chica, junto con su tono de voz, expresó terror en sus ojos y se metió de nuevo en el hoyo del que salió, en seguida las chicas fueron llamadas una vez más hacia el piso; lo último que se escuchó fue un:-"¡¿Quién me lamió la pierna?!"- Junto con la cara de temor y asco de Maru._

* * *

Náraku se encontraba sentado frente a la chica dormida que sus secuaces habían traído a su petición, la miraba fijamente observando cada detalle de su rostro, blanco como la nieve, como su pelo rubio degradado.

_—"Esta chica emite un gran poder, fue una buena idea haberla adquirido" —_Pensaba en demonio con una sonrisa ladina.

De repente hubieron tres toques en la puerta tras de él, la que después se abrió dando paso a un hombre alto como de cuarenta el cual se sentó junto al de pelo negro después de cerrar la puerta corrediza._ —¿_Esta es la chica, Náraku?_ — _Preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del ya nombrado,_ — ¿_Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué no hablas?_ —_ Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano. Este hombre de complexión fuerte, vestido con un _yukata_ negro, tenía el poder de nada más y nada menos de absorber energía mediante las cuerdas vocales de una persona; el método consistía en hacer gritar a las personas frente a él o bien abrir su boca haciéndola tragar un poco de su saliva para que un veneno tóxico en ella hiciera que las cuerdas vocales chirriasen para él poder absorber su poder.

* * *

La vampiresa, llevaba pensando en su hermana desde que despertó, a pesar de saber que ella la había traicionado no podía dejar de pensar en si algo malo le había ocurrido, era su hermana gemela, la mayor de las dos y responsable desde que sus padre fueron asesinados varios milenios atrás; no podía dejar de pensar en si ella estaría bien, en si la necesitaba para protegerse de algún malvado enemigo de los muchos que habían conseguido a través de los año.

De repente le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de cuando fueron separadas.

_Sus ojos se veían vacíos, su piel estaba pálida y no encontraba razón de si al ver a su hermana unirse a aquellos seres que odiaba; vagaba sin un lugar a donde ir, de repente había dicho que quería estar sola y en la más mínima oportunidad había escapado de sus propios aliados._

_A lo lejos vio cómo se extendía la montaña en donde se escondían aquellas personas; no tardó en encontrarse con monstruos deformes que tapaban su entrada, caminando lentamente esquivándolos de vez en vez y a veces siendo herida por los ataques de los monstruos. Se acercó al más grande y con sus propias manos desgarró rudamente su gran estómago atravesándolo en el acto, terminando llena de sangre fresca, lamió sus dedos con gentileza y siguió su camino llegando por fin a los pies de la montaña donde empezó a escalar con gran agilidad, al llegar a la mitad dio un puñetazo a la pared rompiéndola dejando ver un túnel sin iluminación; no importaba, le bastaba con su gran vista para poder ver en la oscuridad._

_Caminó lentamente hasta escuchar agudos gritos, sin importarle siguió con su paso cansado hasta llegar al final; se topó con una puerta de roca la cual abrió sin ninguna dificultad, al entrar vio a su hermana siendo golpeada brutalmente por aquellos tipos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y corrió sigilosamente hacia ellos que estaban de espaldas, vio a uno de ellos y atravesó su mano por su pecho sacándola y llevándose aquel corazón aún palpitante en su mano chorreando sangre, lo aplastó haciendo saltar sus pedazos, el hombre cayó sin vida al piso y ella aprovecho la distracción de los demás para ponerse entre ellos y su hermana._

_—¡No dejaré que le hagan daño! —_Gritó duramente.

_—No nos importa, aun así las venceremos—_ Respondió uno de ellos lanzándose sobre ella , los demás lo siguieron y trataron de vencerla saliendo disparados por la fuerza de la chica.

_—Putos Monjes, ¿creen que podrán vencerme? — dijo con voz calmada y sonrisa confiada. Empezó a desgarrarlos sin control, chupando su sangre con gusto y rabia, desgarrando rudamente sus órganos, era obvio que ella ganaría, sus poderes eran muchos. De repente las almas de esos tipos salieron y tomaron la forma de sus cuerpos, después y sin mediar palabra hicieron una jaula con sus poderes encerrando a la vampiresa, la cual gritaba con dolor; apareció una sombra supremamente oscura proveniente de la montaña y esta volvió a la vida a algunos cuerpos más jóvenes, después la sombras sonrió macabramente mostrando unos afilados dientes y unos ojos totalmente rojos._

_—Condenada—Dijo simplemente y debajo de los pies de cada chica aparecieron varias manos negras atrayéndolas hacia la tierra, sólo un pensamiento apareció en su mente._

_"Hermana"._

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

_Han'yō: Hibrido._

_Sibila: Sinónimo de sacerdotisa._

_Miko: Sacerdotisa._

_Resident Evil: conocida como Biohazard, en Japón, es una serie de videojuegos y una franquicia de medios, entre los que se incluyen cómics, novelas, películas y coleccionables como figuras de acción, guías de estrategia y otras publicaciones._

_Rey Arturo:es un destacado personaje de la literatura europea, especialmente inglesa y francesa, donde aparece representado como el monarca ideal, tanto en la guerra como en la paz._

_Shinigami: es un dios de la muerte en la mitología japonesa._

_Kaito: Nombr de la vampiresa._

_Sasquatch:es una criatura mitológica de aspecto simiesco que habita los bosques, principalmente en la región del noroeste del Pacífico en América del Norte. El término sasquatch procede de las lenguas salish y significa 'hombre salvaje'._

_Yukata:es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda._

* * *

**_Gracias por leer, no prometo nada sobre el próximo capítulo pues me tienen super atareada._**

**_Cambiando de tema, les informo que ya no admitiré más personajes pues ya se llenaron los cupos, gracias por participar a los que lo están haciendo, es un honor escribir para ustedes._**

**_"La locura de una persona es la realidad de otra"- Tim Burton._**

**_Cuidense Chicos y dejen review, alivia a la presión y me da ideas más rápido :D_**

**_Ate._**

**_ [[[[{{{{Scarlet}}}}]]]]_**


End file.
